


Challenge

by fire_andwolfsbane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles, M/M, Pack Training, duh - Freeform, mention of peter wanting stiles, peter wants stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_andwolfsbane/pseuds/fire_andwolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i’m a catch. why does Derek get all the attention? is it his brooding, beefy appearance, or his moody, disgruntled personality? either way i’m still quite fit and Stiles,</p><p>God</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColetheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/gifts).



> was on twitter one night and cole said he wanted jealous!Peter so i uh attempt to deliver

Im not jealous, there’s no way in hell that i ‘d even admit to being so.

It’s just that seeing Stiles Stare at Derek for hours upon time really gets under my skin.

I’m a good looking guy and a lot nicer than i get credit for.

Like yesterday Derek was training the pack while the “humans,” were discussing evasion techniques. The dark haired girl was very interested in what Lydia was saying, and so was Stiles, until my handsome nephew took off his shirt.

Its not like they heard the stutter of his heartbeat, or the way he took a sharp breath, but I did, and so did all the other werewolves around.

I didn’t like that. like I said, I’m a catch. why does Derek get all the attention? Is it his brooding, beefy appearance, or his moody, disgruntled personality?

Either way i’m still quite fit and Stiles,

God Stiles is beautiful.

The way his moles imprint his face leaving a trail perfect for kisses, the way his mouth stays in an _O_ when he’s flabbergasted, or how they purse when he’s concentrating, how his tongue darts out to keep his lips from being chapped.

His hands, they’re long strong and pliable, they have a way of lingering to long on _Derek_ , or jerking fast away from _Derek_.They are perfect for caressing and holding, just what a resurrected alpha needs, just what I _want_.

His legs, long and muscular from “unofficial” pack training, have appeared many times in my dreams.

Even his stomach which went from a little pudgy- even though he participates in lacrosse- to perfectly toned, splattered here and there with his freckles.

“Hey Derek.” I say, drawing everyone attention, “you’re looking a bit tired.” It’s a challenge, he knows it is.

“Is that so?” Derek ask holding back his exasperation. he steps in front of his pack, still being wary about trusting me.

“yeah, you let the blonde access your weak spot.” If this doesn’t get Derek to budge and fight me, i only have one option left.

“And who says i didn’t do that on purpose? to show her a good vantage point.” Derek doesn’t budge.

“I don’t know Derek,” I say walking over towards the only person that makes Derek give off waves of lust,

Stiles.

“i bet Stiles could beat you if you turned him, if I turned him.” I bend down and scrap my teeth on the side of Stiles’ neck, as if on cue Stiles’ pulse quickens, and Dereks growl echoes off the walls. Everyone in the room tenses,

even the girls take defensive stances.

The spot on Stiles’ neck is warm and flushed. The only rational thing to do is lick it, and so i do. Stiles’ breath hitches and Derek stops breathing, his fist clench and his eyes turn red. when he starts shaking, trying to suppress the wolf, all Stiles has to do is whisper his name and Derek is back, sorta in control.

he stops shaking and his eyes flash back to their indescribable green, but his fist remain clenched at the sides.

“Get away from him Peter.” he all but growls

“but why? you get to be around him all day, his arousal practically dripping off him, a constant half hard on gracing his pants every time he walks within 10 feet of you, what if i want that? I could give stiles what he wants.” i bend down and suck on his earlobe. stiles bites off a moan.

“I know that Peter. i can smell his arousal, i can smell yours, but Stiles is a teen still, and his arousal is sent towards me. dont force yourself on him, if you do-“

“i know, you’ll rip my throat out with my teeth.” I say, rolling my eyes. I turn my attention towards stiles “is that what you want Stiles, Dereks heat? i can give you mine, Its Hale down the line.”

“GET AWAY PETER!” I stand up and leave the room but not before i hear a hushed _Derek_ escape stiles’ lips.

I turn just in time to see Derek place his mouth firmly over stiles

“if he ever-!” threatens Derek, but before his words are out stiles places another kiss with his sinfully beautiful lips.

today Derek hasn’t left Stiles side,

and stiles hasn’t bothered leaving his.

it was problematic during training but i guess they made it work. they keep giving each other googly eyes and it makes me sick. It's not as if i’m going to come between them, I’m pretty sure lydia would dose me with wolfsbane and derek would “rip my throat out” but if Derek or Stiles ever did offer and night with just them i wouldn’t object

they’re both to pretty to go unfucked.


End file.
